Fifth generation wireless networks (5G) are predicted to be the next improvement over current fourth generation (4G) and 4G Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks. Mechanisms have been introduced to couple a wireless network to the 5G network. However, there is currently no mechanism for coupling a wireline network (a.k.a., a fixed network) to the 5G network. Examples of wireline networks include an optical network (e.g., a passive optical network (PON)), a digital subscriber line (DSL) network, hybrid fiber coax (HFC) network, and so on.